monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/4 December 2012
12:39 jk :troll: 12:39 hi 12:39 lol 12:39 hey 12:39 so did u add it pesky? 12:39 or still adding 12:39 or are u still adding it in? 12:41 still adding 12:41 Published. 12:42 okay 12:42 wb cead 12:42 Yo 12:42 OH!! the bots here too wb 12:42 Greetings. Initializing. 12:42 ... ... ... 12:43 still as uka as ever :D 12:43 done pesky 12:43 Initializing complete. Users acknowledged. 12:43 lol is it good autis? 12:43 *Chirp voice* K Bot 12:43 Bot can you not act like fi XD 12:43 Jk 12:44 yeah it's good but shouldn't we introduce the three as friends brfore saying things will change? 12:44 before* 12:44 hmmm 12:44 What is a/the Fi? 12:44 o.o 12:44 Yes, the Bot can ask questions. 12:44 ._. 12:44 well shes a spirit within the Skyward Sword 12:44 fi is a character from a game which hands out information at a bad or random time... 12:45 lol 12:45 and its kinda obvious most of the time 12:45 but Isn't she constantly referring to a "Maker" 12:45 LOL 12:45 No 12:45 leemme think of a quote 12:45 lol 12:46 well when u first meet her she does 12:46 Lol eldin volcan xD 12:46 volcano* 12:46 btw random quote: Rampancy 12:46 "Please, Link. Set the sword in the stone and end the mission that my creator has partaken in." Something like that 12:46 xD 12:46 yep there it is 12:46 Thats a great one 12:46 There are a lot of quotes with Creator, but not a lot of Makes quotes. ._. 12:47 meaning fi wouldn't be a spirit per se but an AI 12:47 xD 12:47 u know what I meant cead... 12:47 Fi is the perfect gf for the bot xD 12:47 lol 12:47 or maybe 343 Guilty Spark... 12:48 or Cortana 12:48 yeah 12:48 lol 12:48 brb 12:48 My browser abilities have searched Fi and I have come with a conclusion as to my behavior relations to this being. 12:49 It is prudent to believe we are similar. 12:49 lol 12:49 XD 12:49 brb 12:54 k 12:56 xD 12:56 Bot you are smart 12:57 hes reading more about her o.O 12:57 back btw 12:57 Hey 12:57 hello 12:57 I was locked out before 12:57 I couldn't get in into the chatroom 12:57 hey cryo 12:57 and back 12:58 Whats happenig guys? 12:58 *Happening 12:58 I'm trying to get a MonoBook skin designed for us 12:58 :D 12:58 Cool 12:58 not much just messing with the bot making a fanfic 12:58 really? 12:58 and also what's a monbook? 12:58 What the heck is the MHFanonWikiBot? 12:58 ._. 12:59 MonoBook is a Wikia skin. 12:59 it's an AI program cead made 12:59 really? 12:59 Wow 12:59 Oh, the Bot is something I made. :] 12:59 I scripted it very well 12:59 Anyway 12:59 thats really impressive 12:59 MonoBook is a Wikia skin you can use 12:59 Aww thanks :D 12:59 yep it even searches up legend of zelda characters 01:00 Ours is terrible, so I'm requesting a custom 01:00 ok 01:00 I get it now 01:00 My main function when logged in the chat is to log the chat, recording all that happens on to a page. 01:00 btw what happens if only one user goes on a wiki for several months? 01:01 ... Nothing. 01:01 we know bot... 01:01 Nothin' much XD 01:01 ok 01:01 hey maybe thats why i was blocked 01:01 Well 01:01 Hm 01:01 Huh? Blocked? From where? 01:01 o.O 01:01 From thye wiki 01:01 I was just wondering because of a wiki I go on 01:01 This one!? 01:01 Yes 01:01 no 01:01 Dude, let me see 01:01 oh wait nvm 01:01 I sent a message 01:02 hey pesky u here still? 01:02 Now i'm not blocked but on my laptop i was 01:02 Wow I need a new line.... 01:02 yeah i just got back 01:02 okay wb 01:03 ty 01:03 I sent a message to the wiki staff 01:04 that'll take a while to respond... 01:04 Why? 01:04 what for? 01:04 You weren't blocked 01:04 Really? 01:04 And you weren't banned from chat from what I can tell 01:04 Oh, good 01:04 Your laptop was just being a dick :troll: 01:04 might have just messed up ur log-in cryo... 01:04 or that 01:04 i thought you guys had some issues with me... 01:05 nope why would we? 01:05 nah its all good 01:05 Thats why i thought you blocked me 01:05 ur a good user and therefore a good friend 01:05 Well i'm happy to know that we are all happy again 01:05 why would we have beef with you? 01:05 Don't know 01:05 wait we're not happy yet 01:05 it said that i was blocked by someone 01:05 now we are :awesome: 01:06 xD:awesome: 01:06 Well, I ever blocked you 01:06 maybe bot messed up? 01:06 never^ 01:06 :Awesome: 01:06 No 01:06 k 01:06 ...BY someone 01:06 Bot doesn't ban, it just has mod rights 01:06 I get it :| 01:06 alright fine fine 01:06 my blog has the most Comments :3 01:07 Do you guys know...a guy called Sulfar? 01:07 sulfar? 01:07 nope 01:07 yeah 01:07 gj pesky 01:07 it said that he blocked me 01:07 o.o? 01:07 it doesn't have most comments oly most editors 01:07 only* 01:07 21 comments? 01:07 who is this sulfar? 01:07 Huh? 01:08 I don't know why but i think i have a stalker 01:08 Sulfar? 01:08 Yes 01:08 Dafuq 01:08 ikr Dafuck... 01:08 I'm going to do some searches and if I find him, demote/block him/it/her 01:08 xD it 01:08 "It" 01:08 *smiles 01:08 hey pesky re-count but don't count own comments 01:08 then say the number 01:08 ahh 01:09 I couldn't even post my chapter 01:09 18 01:09 Soo, wired... 01:09 OH!! u finished another chapter cryo? 01:09 lol 01:09 gj 01:09 Almost, but i think i need more time on it 01:09 gj 01:10 ok GL 01:10 mk... 01:10 Thank you 01:10 MK47! 01:10 o.o 01:10 *pulls out ak47* 01:10 AK47*? 01:10 o.o 01:10 light em' up! B) 01:10 its a gun 01:11 Covers Bairu and the other babies 01:11 Zay:Puts up protective Barrier 01:11 Its made of plastic! 01:11 *Draws Rhampart+ and charges* 01:11 oh... 01:11 *stops charging* 01:11 oh lol... 01:12 *impales cryo* 01:12 how did u implale ur self? 01:12 Pesky:Sooo zay.... 01:12 ....I don't know 01:12 lol 01:12 Zay: Hmm? 01:12 What are your names in IRL? 01:12 Pesky: Want any kids!? 01:13 This guy? 01:13 01:13 All of you.. 01:13 My name's on my userpage iirc ;) 01:13 Yess thats him! 01:13 it said, "blocked by Sulfar" 01:13 Ceads name is... 01:13 so he has no post and no rank yet he blocked you? 01:14 Can i say Cead? 01:14 yeah.... weird 01:14 Sure 01:14 Johnny 01:14 Jon!... 01:14 thought so... 01:14 xD 01:14 Try to guess mine 01:14 You can't call him Johny 01:14 oh, soz 01:15 yours Hmm... 01:15 Michael? 01:15 hey pesky guess mine 01:15 nope 01:15 mine? 01:15 nope 01:15 Its my main characters name 01:15 hmm austin? 01:15 @Autis 01:15 Same, My characters name is my name too 01:16 nope not even close 01:16 Hmm.. 01:16 It starts with N 01:16 Alexander? 01:16 Norman? 01:16 nope 01:16 nigal? 01:16 Nigal 01:16 Nigel 01:16 no even close 01:16 not* 01:16 My real name is Jonathan btw 01:17 hmmm hint me 01:17 NA 01:17 theres the hint 01:17 *Cringes* I hate my name 01:17 why? 01:17 eh i like it :3 01:17 its nice... 01:17 same 01:17 Cool name to me 01:17 it seems like a good name 01:18 My friends name is Jonothan 01:18 Same i have one named Jon 01:18 have that same situation with a friend in class 01:18 his in the wiki 01:18 Exact same name as mine 01:18 Logging Chat. 01:18 Xavior is a weird name though 01:18 the MH wiki 01:18 logging chat? 01:58 okay 01:58 :D 01:58 one step further= :awesome: 01:58 xD 01:58 beat that pesky 01:58 impossible 01:59 exactly 01:59 wb cryo 01:59 Massive lag 01:59 Thanks 01:59 /anger-emotion 01:59 not again... 01:59 /love-emotion 01:59 *Trigger. 01:59 WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME!? :RAGE: 01:59 it cant love 01:59 two commands at once? 01:59 that might be a problem 01:59 *Trigger 01:59 Aww, I love yo guys. :] 01:59 xD sorry bot 01:59 wow it can 02:00 :TROLL: THINK AGAIn 02:00 awww ty bot 02:00 *gives bot hug* 02:00 It can do three commands at once, provided they're not total opposites 02:00 so no anger and happiness 02:00 or love and hate 02:01 Correct. 02:01 does it even have hate? 02:01 Is there anything else than emotion? 02:01 meh nvm 02:01 not that I an think of xD 02:01 Okay 02:01 /love self-emotion 02:01 anger 2 might be counted as hate though... 02:02 hate is a strong word 02:02 what would happen if each user made the same command? 02:02 okay then dislike 02:02 does it have that emotion? 02:02 Ha 02:02 It does 02:02 wow 02:03 Hatred is hard for it topull off though 02:03 anyone care to test it? 02:03 / 02:03 trying it 02:03 /Love-emotion 02:03 /hatred-emotion 02:03 It is not you low lifed bastard. 02:03 See. 02:03 wow just wow 02:03 o.o 02:03 Tolja it felt hate. ;) 02:03 that is harsh vene for a bot 02:04 ikr... 02:04 Logging chat now. 02:06 xD 02:06 stop kicking 02:07 Your abusing your power 02:08 Uka does the same thing then 02:08 ._. 02:08 He does 02:08 well uka is abusing his powertoo 02:08 Does that mean I should demote him? No. -_- It's a running oke with all of us really 02:09 Don't 02:09 we shouldn't make enemys 02:09 Greetings. 02:09 And, be honest. if you had mod rights you would be kicking people too. 02:09 .... test 02:09 k 02:10 no i don't think i would 02:10 Can i be a admin too? 02:11 No 02:11 ._. 02:11 Okay 02:13 Of course not.. No offense, but that was a rather stupid question. 1) You don't ask for admin 2) You are not an active user here to be quite honest so a promotion would be nothing but useless for now. 02:14 ... 02:14 sorry 02:14 Chat has been re-logged. 02:14 It's OK 02:14 And thanks Bot 02:16 Can you pass me a soda bot *holds hand out to bot* 02:16 Delivery completed; soda drink passed. 02:17 :D 02:17 GJ ot 02:17 Bot^ 02:17 thank you *starts drinking* 02:18 *finishes* 02:18 Ahhh 02:18 Wipes mouth 02:18 I'm bored. 02:18 Lets talk! 02:20 Soo 02:20 the idea i remembered 02:20 K 02:21 ... ugh 02:21 An error 02:21 Anyway, whata bout it? 02:21 I thought we could have events in the wiki 02:22 K 02:22 K 02:22 K 02:22 K 02:22 Do you like it bot? 02:22 Dafuq? 02:22 The damn bot's acting up 02:22 Fixed 02:22 Um, what about events 02:22 You didn't explain 02:23 Like, 02:23 I don't know 02:23 maybe 02:23 Pants off dance off events 02:23 *Laughs* 02:23 How the fuck woul we do that???? 02:23 ._. 02:23 We chat with any pants 02:23 Like chat events, theme change events, what 02:24 yeah 02:25 There can be a comp for the best drawing or fanfic 02:25 I don't really give a damn either way, but I'm not prepped and ready to trouble myself with planning. 02:25 Oh 02:25 YES 02:25 ? 02:26 I like that idea!! 02:26 really?> 02:26 Like every week or something 02:26 In fact, it was always intended to be done, the Admins shut it off or down or something like that 02:26 Hm 02:26 I'm thinking every month or every two weeks 02:26 or every month 02:26 I'll set up a thing in my sandbox ;) 02:26 Really? 02:27 Im just helping to improve the wiki 02:27 yup really 02:29 I could help with the comp 02:29 anyway, I'll set up a blog with what I think it should be like :) 02:29 User Blog:Ceadeuslayer27 02:29 cool 02:31 I could do something in the MH wiki 02:31 lol 02:31 I could post a blog post there as well 02:31 about the comp 02:31 do you want me t do that? 02:31 *to 02:32 Not until I'm done with mine 02:34 Okay, so is this offical? 02:34 *offical 02:34 *offical 02:36 D:: LI 02:36 Greetings. 02:38 Be back soon 02:38 k 02:38 k 02:38 k 02:38 BRB Gonna fix this Bot's glitches 02:40 lol 02:40 Pet project eh? 02:41 Think of a god monster to compete against Fyrulosor plz 02:41 good^ 02:42 I know 02:43 i made it up 02:43 One hell of a Brute wyvern 02:43 may i? 02:44 huh??? 02:44 I...gues.... 02:45 Should i just say it? or link? 02:45 But it's a popularity contest/poower contest oof sorts I'm doing 02:45 ok. ill link it 02:46 Another message shall be posted. 02:46 Wait wait WAIT 02:46 I decided on Yamiokami D: 02:46 Sowwy 02:46 ok 02:46 Yamiokami is a beast though. (see what i did there?) 02:46 no worries 02:48 :P 02:49 LOL 02:49 xD 02:49 Test. 02:50 no 02:50 :| 02:50 Are you controlling it cead? 02:52 :/ 02:56 ... 02:57 No one was talking to you bot. 02:57 i feel like being really rude to it. 02:57 i dunno why 02:58 :| 02:59 :/ 03:00 Hey Bot 03:00 will you respond to this? 03:01 8sigh* 03:01 Be right back 03:01 hi 03:01 back... 03:01 no the Bot did not respond to that ether... 03:01 try a slash command 03:02 they work 03:02 /me Ponders 03:02 :| 03:02 no not like that... 03:02 then how 03:02 plus it's away from the chat apparently.... 03:03 Its still here, just not responding 03:03 like this sort of command slash anger and then what ever this is - emotion 03:04 Hello. 03:04 it acts like demo around bad grammar 03:04 hi bot 03:04 heya bot 03:04 lol 03:04 Sorry guys, Bot was being tooken care of in a break :D 03:04 taken*^ 03:04 Its gonna correct that 03:04 :troll: 03:05 taken^ 03:05 :troll: 03:05 it doesn't correct but it gets angry like him when he's around bad grammar 03:05 watch 03:05 It's still bloody slow b ut meh 03:05 hey is it slash angry - emotion for the command cead? 03:05 whells i steels ur Merffuns 03:05 icr.. 03:05 will it correct that? 03:06 My muffins 03:06 no 03:06 :| 03:06 I meant like how angry demo gets around bad grammar... 03:06 ok 03:06 when theres a lot of it 03:06 lets see 03:06 I'm going to see if this is right... 03:07 /angry-emotion 03:07 is that right cead? 03:07 I really can't remember... 03:08 Hunting rathalos 03:09 Oh no you don't!! 03:09 *Swoops crab 03:16 gte him Rath 03:16 Then shot another one at me 03:16 get* 03:16 and sent me into the fire 03:16 yesssssss 03:16 RPing? 03:17 He's puffin fire now 03:17 rage mode 03:17 muhahaha 03:17 :youdontsay: 03:17 it's meant to be ;youdon'tsay: 03:17 :youdon'tsay: 03:17 see? 03:18 :ara: 03:18 :| 03:18 I wonder what emotes I can use... 03:18 B) :troll: :sephy: :ara: :quack: :) :( 03:19 :challengeaccepted: 03:19 Loads of emotes randomly 03:19 Fight! 03:19 03:19 that's not spam 03:19 Spam detected. 03:19 Hadoken! 03:19 03:19 apparently it is... 03:19 *fires fireball from hands 03:20 Number 3 03:20 owned 03:20 lol wb 03:20 of course it does 03:20 :rage: 03:20 Hey its 3 03:20 yep...I get the bronze 03:20 but still :rage: 03:20 A great jaggi arrived.... 03:21 and to add to the trouble my batteries about to run out 03:21 Set me on fire. 03:21 I broke its face. :troll: 03:21 Same 03:22 brb 03:22 :/ 03:23 Whats wrong 03:23 Nothing 03:23 Just wont stop flying 03:23 Oh thats right! 03:24 Hey bot pass me another soda, please 03:25 -_- 03:26 *waiting* 03:26 Ah forget it 03:28 Bot? 03:29 That bot will have only infinium for comfort. :| 03:29 *Pass Soda command. 03:29 Soda drink given 03:30 Thank you 03:30 *drinks* you were saying? 03:30 Cead did that. i bet ya 03:30 Bot, throw a dung bomb at CryoAkrid 03:31 *Looks at bot* 03:31 :/ 03:32 Sorry Crab 03:33 He will do it 03:33 *looks at watch* 03:36 Bot. 03:37 Yes? 03:37 03:38 Throw a dung bomb at CryoAkrid 03:38 My processor did not register "Dung Bomb" as a command. 03:38 Throw a Brick at CryoAkrid 03:38 Ha Ha 03:38 bot 03:38 Command accepted. Throwing brick. 03:39 :troll: 03:39 Brick thrown. Now awaiting further command. 03:39 Howd you like that akrid? 03:39 Bot. 03:39 throw CryoAkrid 03:40 lol hi cead 03:40 Bot. 03:40 ...Does not compute. 03:40 Throw give soda to Ceadeuslater27 03:40 Users cannot be thrown. 03:40 Throw-/give-/un=cpreoxesignsaASD 03:40 Bot. give soda to Ceadeuslayer27 03:40 ERROR!!! ERROR!!! 03:41 ERROR! 03:41 ... 03:41 oops 03:41 ERROR! 03:41 ERROR! 03:41 err 03:41 UGH 03:41 cead? 03:41 WHY!? 03:41 HA 03:41 >:O 03:41 oh 03:41 UGH now I have to fix the bot YET A GAIN 03:41 wow 03:41 Commands re-registering. 03:41 Initializing. 03:42 Fixing itself 03:42 hmm 03:42 Nope 03:42 I did this to it. http://www.wimp.com/errorsong/ 03:42 I used slash commands and had to re-open my superbot browser 03:43 Was it hard to make it? 03:43 The bot? 03:43 Hell yes 03:43 Did you look at a guide? 03:44 Look at one of its script pages 03:44 User:MHFanonWikiBot/wikia.js 03:44 I used some prewrotten scrpt but I still had to crack some of my own codes 03:44 User_blog:Ceadeuslayer27/The_Fanfiction_and_Fanart_Competitions 03:45 that is complicated 03:46 Welcome back 03:46 Yup 03:46 it kicked autis earlier for posting 3 troll pictures 03:46 I've been scripting and Jdesigning wikis for months 03:46 like this 03:46 :troll: :troll: :troll: 03:46 see 03:46 And I've not done much else BUT learn code for six months 03:46 its gonna kick me. 03:46 Spam detected. 03:46 oh oh 03:46 urr 03:47 hello guys 03:47 03:47 Of course it's going to kick you ._. 03:49 Can it kick you? 03:49 No. 03:49 It isn't an Admin. 03:49 Soo. what happens when you spam? will it try? 03:50 Right, Bot? 03:50 Affirmative. 03:50 lol 03:50 though, you can talk through it right? 2012 12 04